toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ishikawa Masu
|Equipment = Katana |Appears In = A Certain Magical Divinity }} is a character from A Certain Magical Divinity. She's an alchemist for the Roman Catholic Church serving as a nun of a Catholic Sect in Japan. She's tasked with preventing the spread of the Church of England and its influence throughout the Magic Side making her an ire for Necessarius such as Kaori Kanzaki and Stiyl Magnus. Appearance Ishikawa is a young woman of average height with purple eyes and short black hair. She usually sports a black robe with white robes underneath them as her normal clothes. She usually wears a typical gray school girl's uniform when she's at school while acting undercover which has a gray skirt and jacket with a white undershirt and a red ribbon on top. She usually has a dead-pan expression on her face when doing her religious duties and other missions but, she does smile on many occasions such as when she's either at school, with friends, or at home. Ishikawa is conservative with her appearance and rarely ever wears clothes outside of her robes but when she does, it's usually a white shirt with pink shorts and was once seen wearing red and black lingerie underneath her clothes. Personality Ishikawa is a very serious woman and takes her duties and responsibilities with the utmost respect and needed attention. She doesn't hesitate to do her job and will work to have all tasks handed to her finished 100%. She's also a devout Catholic and extremely loyal to the church and its cause which is beneficial to her whenever she's out on missions taking down Necessarius members and pushing back Anglican Church influence around the world. At school, she shows off a more happy and cheerful personality and also expresses this when she has free time. She can be very social and friendly with other people and has friends at school which she hangs out with whenever she has the time. At home, she retains such moods and can be a bit lazy but doesn't give up on her duties. She's very religious and is often seen praying at the temple that she works at. After running into Yumi Naoko, she's eventually forced into being her reluctant ally and fights alongside her due to both the Will Master and Yumi's ability to weaken Necessarius operations in Japan and has grown to respect her despite not liking her that much. Background Ishikawa was born in a small town somewhere in the remote countryside of Japan. There, she was raised in a religious household and grew up as a strong devoted Catholic but, she eventually moved to the city to get a better education starting around the age of 15 when she first attended high school. Around the same time, she was taken in by the church and became knowledgeable in alchemy and became a magician for the church and eventually became an agent to counter the activities of Necessarius around the age of 16. That same time, she enrolled in a school in Academy City and became active in both Academy City and Japan. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Side Characters Category:Magicians Category:Catholic Church Members Category:Naoko Faction Members